Green Eyed Monster
by spoodle monkey
Summary: REMUSXSIRIUS slash, this is set when they're at school and a little jealousy can go a long way. my first attempt at the pairing, so read and review!


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own...yet! muahahahaha!!!! cough completely insane cough

A/N- First attempt at this pairing, so go easy? Reviews are life, therefore everyone should review, cause the button is so conviently at the bottom of the page...hint hint nudge nudge luv you forever if you do?

* * *

Sirius growled, hands clenching his fork and knife tight enough to turn his knuckles white. James and Peter exchanged a worried look, watching their friend glare down towards the end of the Gryfindor table.

The first years unlucky enough to have chosen to sit next to them were slowly sliding down the bench, glancing warily at the fuming sixth year that appeared as though he could snap at any given moment.

"Padfoot, you okay?" James tilted his head in an attempt to see what had made his friend so angry. When he did find out what had happened, there would be hell to pay. His money was on it having to do something with Snape, but that wouldn't explain why his friends gaze was directed at the Gryfindor table.

"I'm fine." Sirius' clipped tone was a big enough hint that something was in fact, up, however the way his left eye had begun sporadically twitching spoke volumes as well.

"Really? Cause you look like Snape just…." Peter trailed off as the glare was momentarily directed at him. "Um, I mean-never mind."

"So," James began, fixating on his breakfast, "has anyone seen Moony today?"

Sirius dropped his cutlery suddenly, startling the already terrified first years. One jumped out of his seat, landing on the floor, when he tripped over his feet.

"Moony," He grunted, dark eyes glinted as he finally tore his gaze away from whatever he had been staring at. "is with Holly Pricket at the other end of the table."

James tilted backwards, spotting Remus' wild brown hair closer to the doors. Wait a minute- he leaned forwards, stretching across the table. If he were sitting where Sirius currently was, he would have a clear view of Remus and Holly Pricket. If his glare was directed at them-

"Padfoot, are you jealous?" James' face split into a wide grin. Sirius had returned to glaring down the table, however it now appeared that his glare was actually directed at the two.

"What?" He barely spared his friends a glance, eyes fixated on the two down the table.

"Do you like Pricket?" Peter leaned forwards in his seat, small beady eyes sparkling. Sirius snorted, raising his glass to his lips and pausing, centimetres away from his mouth.

"She's touching him!" The first years stared, wide eyed up at him as the glass shook. "What?!" He snapped, not bothering to take the time to watch them run away in terror, his eyes already focused back down the table.

"I dunno Pete, if I didn't know any better," James whispered loud enough for Sirius to hear. "I'd say he loved Moony." Juice sprayed across the table, showering a group of third years. The group moved away in disgust, Sirius' attention finally on his friends sitting across from him.

"What did you say?" Prongs' grin grew even larger, ignoring the fact that his friend looked ready to commit murder and he was one of the candidates.

"You do don't you! You lov-" He found a piece of toast suddenly shoved in his mouth, Sirius shooting him a warning glare, before turning his look moodily on his own plate.

"Prongs?" Remus took the seat next to Sirius; glancing around them, then back to the piece of food wedged in his friends mouth. "You're liable to choke on that."

He swallowed the food quickly, forcing it down with a glass of juice; the grin making it's way back to his lips. "Moony, we were just talking about you." Remus' eyebrow rose fractionally, but he didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. "What's up with you and Pricket?"

"Holly?" Sirius growled lightly from his side, earning a concerned glance. "Are you okay?"

"He's fine." Peter cut in, forcing a piece of bacon into the furious teen's mouth, when he opened it to say something, more intent on the gossip, than the fact that Sirius was liable to pull his next prank on him. "You were saying."

"I'm tutoring Holly for Muggle studies." He shrugged, stealing some of the food from Sirius' plate without a second thought.

"You two seemed pretty close." James was tempted to bang his head against the table, but watching Padfoot sulk seemed fairly amusing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Please pass the muffins." Remus replied calmly, filling his plate. "We're meeting in the library this afternoon to review for the upcoming exams."

"Hey! We're supposed to hang out today!" Remus winced; apparently he had forgotten that he had agreed to spend one of their few free days with Sirius.

"I'm sure we can hang out before I have to meet Holly, or we could sneak into Hogsmeade later on?" He offered, not catching attempt at a warning that James was trying to send him.

"You know what, never mind! Have fun with Pricket!" Sirius fumed, almost empty cup falling over as he stood suddenly. They exchanged worried glances as their friend stormed off out of the hall. A group of giggling girls shrieked in horror, scattering out of the way.

"Maybe I should go talk to him?" Moony glanced over his shoulder, then back to the people sitting across from him.

"Uh, you might want to hold off, he probably just needs to cool off." James muttered, head bent, the food in front of him suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

* * *

"Take it back!" A fist flew, biting into soft flesh. Sirius grunted as the other person retaliated, shoving him to the ground. He pulled, dragging them down with him, until they were tangled together, rolling in the dirt next to the lake.

"No! You know it's true." The blond boy beneath him sneered, punching him and momentarily gaining the upper hand. A small crowd had gathered around them, a small miracle that none of the teachers had shown up yet.

"You're the useless one!" Sirius saw red, flipping them over once again, closer to the edge of the water.

"Still protecting the geek! What a waste of time-you'll never be worth anything!" They rolled again, this time right into the cool water, soaking them as they stumbled to their feet, still swinging punches, knocking them right back into the water.

"Sirius, Sirius! Padfoot stop it!" Hands grabbed at his shoulders pulling him backwards, away from the blond Slytherin. Remus glared at him, dragging him quickly, still struggling, out of the water.

"Aww the big bad Black needs his nerd to fight for him?" The crowd jeered, mostly made up of Slytherins.

"Oh shut up!" Remus snapped, pulling Sirius around a bend in the beach just as one of the teachers appeared, and the crowd split. He was herded up the bank, and then pushed onto the grass, Remus kneeling next to him. "What were you thinking?!" Brown eyes flashed dangerously at him, but he just turned his head away, hissing lightly when fingers prodded at his split lip.

"Just because you're mad at me, doesn't mean you can ignore me." Remus sighed, tilting his friend's chin up, so he could inspect the bruising. "You're going to have a black eye, but it could have been worse."

He sat back on his hunches, staring at Sirius critically. The dark haired teen for his part did his best to avoid eye contact, gaze trained on where the giant squid had broken the surface of the lake.

"Are you going to tell me why you were fighting?"

"No…maybe." Sirius grumbled, not willing to admit that he was sulking. Remus pulled out his wand, conjuring some ice for his face, and then sitting back patiently. "They said that you were worthless, so I decided to shut them up." He could feel his friends gaze on him as he twirled a strand of grass between his fingers.

"You were fighting because they insulted me?" He nodded, face heating up in a blush that he tried to hide by laying down on the grass, arm thrown over his face. "Does this have anything to do with this morning?" The sudden inspiration in Remus' face worried him slightly.

"It might." He admitted, grudgingly, mostly because he had never been that good at hiding anything from his friend. Speaking of which, his friend had gone silent next to him. Moving his arm, he could see Remus glancing off into the distance, puzzled expression on his face. "Moony?"

"Padfoot," He began, speaking slowly as though still pulling his thoughts together. "Do you like me?"

"Of course I do, you're my best friend…" He trailed off when it became obvious that Remus wasn't buying anything that he said. Sirius nodded reluctantly, half dreading what the other teens reaction would be.

"Well then that's a relief, otherwise this would be really awkward." He didn't have time to question it, before his friend was suddenly leaning over him, pressing his lips to Sirius', making a small humming noise when arms were suddenly wrapped around him, the dark haired teen rolling them, so that Sirius was on top, returning the kiss fervently.

"Moony," He kissed him, stroking their tongues together, parting only when oxygen became needed. "Am I really that easy to read?"

"Well no," Remus grinned up at him, kissing him again. "Prongs told me that you were jealous of Holly." Under the circumstances, he decided that there really was no need to kill either James or Peter, seeing as that would lead to a series of unwanted questions. He also had much more pressing matters at the moment, such as how long they could go without oxygen, he grinned, kissing Moony again, ignoring his split lip in favour of the teen laying beneath him.


End file.
